Ranma Wolf
by kellym01
Summary: ranmas jusenkyo curse has given him some new abilities what if ranma was raised by wolves when genma ran away at the sight of them forgeting about a 7 year old, cursed ranma and what happens when wolf ranma goes to nerima and finds his pop and his fiance and what happens when they meet the pack. plz R&R i don't own ranma 1/2 rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

saotome complex...

"nodoka he has signed the sepuku pledge and now we must leave on ranmas training journey to become a man among men, i think we should start with china..." declared genma, ever since ranma had been born he had trying to trick ranma into the sepuku pledge so that he could make him a man among men, but really all he wanted was to take ranma on his journey so that he'd be a man when it came to marrying one of his friends daughters.

"don't you give me that, all you did was give him some ink and paper and he put some hand prints on it, he didn't know what he was doing, he doesn't even know what sepuku is" argued nodoka her voice full of worry and anger.

"he has to go through with it, he signed the pledge and he must go through it, we can not let him out of it after all what example is that setting for the boy" genma responded smugly.

" don't give me that genma, if you ranma to go on a training journey at least have the dignity to wait until he's sixteen, let him have a happy childhood and an education...i've seen how you train genma and i won't let you put our 5 year old boy through that...hell..." nodoka replied getting more furious.

"fine nodoka I'll wait 11 more years..." genma said his voice full of disappointment.

"good...and if you try anything i'll divorce you and make sure the authorities won't let you anywhere near our son" nodoka warned before storming out of the room.

later that evening...

genma slowly slid out of his bed that he shared with nodoka and crept out out of the room carefully so not to wake his sleeping wife, he slid the door open stepped through it and slid shut again and once it was shut he let out a breath of relief. genma then crept towards his sons room and slid the door open and crept into the room and gently shook the boy awake and dressed him black kung fu pants and a red Chinese attire and put the oy on his back and crept out of the room before gently sliding it shut and making his way to the top of the stairs.

"dad 'yawn' where are we going 'yawn'" asked the tired ranma a little too loudly which was when genma heard a creaking from the room he had shared with nodoka along with a 'clink' sound, genma began to sweat with fear he knew what the sound was, his wife, unsheathing her katana.

"genma...why are you taking my son in the middle of the night?" asked nodoka from the top of the stairs in a fake, sweet voice as she finished unsheathing her katana, above her head, genma then made a mad dash for the door with his wife close behind, however, by the time she reached the door all that was left was a cloud of smoke in the shape of genma with the smoke version of a little ranma on its back, nodoka then slashed at the smoke cloud with her katana until nothing was left of it. she then packed some things while using a technique she learned while at school (same as mouse) she then began on her journey.

meanwhile...

genma had arrived at the beach and was getting ready to swim to china 'nodoka won't be able to find us in china he he he' genma thought to himself as he let ranma off of his back, "come on ranma we have get to china, for that is where your training journey shall begin" genma declared.

"but 'yawn' dad i'm 'yawn' tired" ranma complained, genma couldn't be bothered with this, nodoka would be upon them with the authorities soon, he then grasped ranma's right arm and tossed him into the sea before diving after him.

"come on boy...it's time to swim to china"

about 5 miles from shore...

genma looked back and saw a small shadow figure looking out to see and some how he knew who it was, his angry wife, he grabbed his sons arm again and began swimming at full speed, no one had seen him move that fast before.

china...

"okay ma boy according to this book in order to master the cat fist you must be covered in food and tossed into a pit of starving cats...ready?" genma didn't wait for his sons response, as soon as genma had finished speaking ranma was already half way down the pit. ranma screamed in terror at what occurred in the pit, the minute the cats finished eating the food, several of them began biting ranma, that was all ranma needed to start his desperate attempts to escape.

2000 pits later...

it had been 2 years until ranma finally decided to take a look at the training book his dad had picked up. "yo pop give us that book" ranma said angrily as he snatched it from his grasp and opened to the page about the cat fist "pop, this book is in Chinese...you can't even understand a word of Chinese...err" ranma growled, however, fortunately ranma had been listening to people while genma had been stealing food in town and could speak some Chinese now, after all living in china for 2 years allowed him to pick the lingo, "strap food to the person...toss into pit of starving cats...may take several attempts...what! warning on the next page! 'turns page' warning the learning that cat fist has been known to cause insanity, nekofobia, 'many other side affects later' furthermore those who have learned the cat fist are unable to control it and the cat fist is now outlawed in several states and in tournaments and all who know the cat fist are to be thrown into endless therapy until it is purged from their mind" ranma had become ferocious, his pop had been teaching him an illegal move that was known to cause insanity, furthermore he was using a training book he couldn't even read.

several hours of ranma chasing his pop...

"well come on ranma, we have one more stop to make in china before we can move on in your training journey and that is the jusenkyo training ground." declared genma as they were approaching the training ground.

"welcome honored customers, come with me" said the short, plump guide, he ware a green uniform and hat, he then led them to an area with poles of bamboo surrounded by several pools "now let me tell you about jusenkyo before you do something stupid..." the guide was unable to finish his warning of the jusenkyo curse as genma and ranma jumped a top of the bamboo poles and had begun sparing while ignoring the guides warnings of the danger of falling into the cursed springs.

Genma was knocked into one of the springs when ranma rebounded off one of the bamboo poles and kicked genma in the back after he failed to strike ranma.

"oh no customer fall into spring of drowned panda..." the guide was unable to complete his sentence as an angry panda jumped out of the spring surprising ranma. Before ranma could even respond to what he had seen he was knocked into a different spring and emerged to see the guide looking down upon him.

"oh dear customer fall into spring of drowned girl, very tragic story of how girl drowned in spring 1500 year ago, now who ever fall in spring take on the body of a young girl" ranma then looked down at his now partially larger chest and closed his eyes and audibly gulped before opening his attire and instantly closed it again at what he saw and instantly filled with anger and embarrassment especially since genma had raised ranma to believe that women were weak.

guides hut...

the guide was explaining to genma and ranma, now changed back, about there newly acquired curses, however, as soon as the guide had said how to turn back he stopped paying attention to the guide and started looking around the hut and spotted several scrolls genma then quickly grabbed one of them and put it inside the sleeve of his GI and soon after made his way with his newly cursed son.

about 5 minutes later...

A 7 year old ranma in his usual red Chinese attire and black kung fu pants and his pop wearing his usual white GI was making his way from the jusenkyo training ground having being turned back to normal, however, they didn't make it far when ranma noticed the guide of jusenkyo running after them and he didn't look happy, little did ranma know, genma had taken a scroll that had within it secrets of jusenkyo and what abilities its victims would have. as soon as genma noticed the chubby, short man running and yelling after them, he grabbed his sons hand, then bolted away, however, about 20 minutes after losing the guide, genma passed the scroll to ranma and was about to climb a nearby cliff, he grabbed onto the cliff side and begun to climb using the rocks that stuck out to prevent himself from falling, it was then he heard a loud, angry growl, genma turned to see 2 giant wolves one black and one a light blue, both bearing their sharp, white teeth and they didn't exactly look happy about genma been on their turf, until this point the only thing that kept genma moving was getting to his old friend, soun tendos house and getting a good meal and engaging his son to one of his friends daughters, however, now fear kept him going on, you wouldn't have believed how fast he got up that cliff.

the wolves then turned to ranma who still healed the scroll, ranma didn't seem worried about the wolves and looked into the scroll and saw that ranma wasn't limited to his girl form, he could turn into other stuff too and even had a slight possibility of merging his forms, although he would always become a girl with water, however, anything that bites him will allow ranma that form, which made him cringe as he remembered all the cats that had bit him. he then looked up to the 2 wolves who appeared to be speaking with each other (not actually speaking though) even though ranma didn't understand what they were saying, he knew they were deciding his face, ranma then realized something, he looked back at the scroll and found a piece of the text referring to his curse and read it, it appeared to be how the girl had been raised before drowning and what shocked ranma was the fact that she was raised by wolves and he was willing to bet his family's honor-what was left of it-that she was raised by the ancestors of these wolves, the blue wolf then picked ranma up with it's jaws and flung ranma onto its back and headed into a forest with the black cranky one following behind it constantly watching ranma's every move, ranma than caught a glimpse at the face of the blue wolf and realized it was a female and then turned to the black wolf and noticed that one was a male that made ranma feel uneasy, as he knew that when another male no matter what species went near a female of a the same species that was already with a male would end up fighting the current male and normally dieing in the process. the only thing ranma could do was make himself known to the other wolf that he wasn't a threat.

2 hour later...

ranma arrived at a clearing at the center of the forest and instantly noticed that there was about 50 wolves here, the pack. the female then turned her head and got ranmas shirt in her mouth and dropped him into a cold spring instantly activating the curse and all the wolves around watched and bowed/nodded their heads before returning to what they were doing before. the black male wolf then approached ranma and when ranma looked into the eyes of the male he saw that he was the alpha of the pack, the wolf then bent it's head and bit ranmas arm, the wound inflicted on ranmas arm instantly healed leaving a scar where it once was, ranma then felt the wolf within him awaken, thanks to jusenkyo.

9 years later...

ranma was migrating with the pack while in male form, although the wolves preferred female ranma. they were migrating to japan and the alpha wasn't happy as to why they had to leave, ranma foolishly in his girl, human form defeated an amazon which gave her the kiss of death and in order to protect the pack they had to leave and japan was the last place anyone would look for wolves.

upon arrival of japan (they got their by following the hidden tunnels beneath the ocean that their ancestors from japan dug 5 millennium ago to escape the hunters, you'd be surprised what wolves that were from nerima could do) the pack were tired and rested hidden in the forest near japan and afterwards found a similar clearing with caves, rocks (like pride rock in lion king but smaller, the clearing is like the one from jungle book) once they settled the pack rested while ranma head off into nerima, he had heard rumors that his father was here and wanted to see if they were true. ranma then picked up a scent that he would recognize anywhere, he then followed it some dojo, he entered cautiously to see a bald man begging for forgiveness from another man with long black hair and a black mustache, with 3 younger girls behind him looking from annoyed to disappointed (no prizes for guessing who was the annoyed one). ranma then approached from behind using his predatory skills he gained with his wolf transformations, a blue haired girl then saw him creeping up to the open door. "hey who are you" she yelled and everyone turned to see the pigtailed martial artist.

"names ranma saotome" ranma said cockily as he strolled inside noticing everyone's gawking faces, he then realized he'd just walked into a trap as his pop had always been ranting about marrying him to one of his friends daughters and these were the ones he was talking about, ranma then gulped and turned to leave to see his pop shut and block the only way out.

"ranma, my son and heir...i thought you were dead when those wolves...those beasts cornered you" genma gasped "why didn't you look for me?" demanded his father but ranma knew he wasn't concerned for him the only thing he cared about was marrying him off. ranma growled at genma causing everyone to gasp and step back as ranma actually sounded like an angry wolf.

"how dare you call them beasts...they raised me taught me how to survive" he yelled back

"so you were raised by wolves...oh by the way names nabiki" nabiki said after making her sarcastic remark

"yeah what of it" ranma growled back, causing the mercenary, like tendo to take a step back, it was then genma remembered ranmas curse and how he always hated looking like a girl and how it was his weakness, genma then took of his bandanna thing and slipped it outside for a few seconds, already hearing the newly pouring rain he then sneakily pulled it back in and tossed it over ranma who was glaring at the tendos while his eyes darted around looking for a way out. the next thing he knew he was soaked and female, everyone except the saotome's gasped, however, even genma gasped when ranma concentrated and willed himself into his back wolf form, slightly smaller than the alpha, he then growled at his father and approached him menacingly, it was then another growl was heard outside, genma then slid open the door and saw a pure white wolf, with another wolf, fur as dark as the night sky.

wolf speak...

_'ranma what are you doing here' white wolf_

_'came to see if the rumors were true about my pop being here' ranma replied while indicating to the bold man who had his bandanna thing back on. 'besides what are you doing here...dawn (black wold) crystal (white wolf) yet alone in wolf form (ranma had given these two the ability to take on human form by biting their front knee/paw like how he got his wolf forms)' ranma inquired.  
_

_'we were looking for you, we did notice you were gone...also we are n wolf form because we can track you down easier' answered dawn  
_

human speak...

"so ranma...who are your friends?" asked soun after genma had told them about their curses while still trying figure out the wolf thing. ranma then turned back to soun and took on human form, as did his friends (if you hadn't figured it out yet the wolves were female), crystal now had long brown hear and ware a blue kimono, the one known as dawn now had long black hair while also wearing a blue kimono.

"we'll get to that later now boy me and soun have decided you are to marry akane" declared ranma, this infuriated akane but not half as much as ranma and his Friends, in fact ranma and crystal had to restrain dawn from mauling them.

"ranma...we'll talk about this more in the morning, why don't you stay here with your father so we can discus this further" soun suggested, while thinking they'll be planning the dates and themes tomorrow, when in fact they were going to be arguing about why he should be engaged to akane and how he can get out of it. "oh and your friends can stay as well if you wish, I'm sure we can come to some arrangement" added soun not really wanting to be on a wolfs bad side, especially since he knew they tended to travel in packs. everyone nodded in agreement to this, ranma then reverted back into a guy and ranma the headed to the dojo as did akane. ranma the watched akane breaking bricks with her bare hands, this didn't impress. akane noticed this and turned to him.

"what you looking at" akane yelled at him, ranma only shook his head in reply while closing his eyes "you want to fight or something" akane yelled her anger had already peaked in the dining room an she had being looking for an excuse to pound this guy for thinking he can just stroll in here and marry her, they haven't even said two words to each other. ranma then stood up and cracked his knuckles preparing for their fight, akane then got in her fighting stance and gasped at what ranma did, he grew claws on his finger, his teeth became fangs, incredibly sharp, his ears melded into his skin and vanished, two wolf ears then truck out of his head. akane quickly shook off her surprised mind and launched at ranma who simply side stepped her attack and punched the back of her head causing her to fall over she then turned and glared at ranma and launched at him again only to be lifted off the floor by ranma and thrown to the other side of the dojo all the while he didn't even turn around to look at her, he then glared at akane as she clambered to her feet and launched at ranma again only this time changed course when she noticed ranma begin to move and punched from the side into his left eye instantly causing it to go purple. akane smirked at her hand work until ranma turned toward her and akane watched in amazment as the black eye instantly healed itself in front of her and once it had, you would never have guessed there ever was a black eye, ranma the struck her belly and while she bent over in pain he came up from behind and force palmed her lower back sending her to the ground, only this time she couldn't bring herself to get back up.

"hm...pathetic...the girls in the pack can fight better than that even the little cubs can" ranma declared as he took on his human form again and went up the stairs to bed followed by the wolf forms of crystal and dawn, once in his room ranma dragged his mat to a corner in the guest room and then ranma took on his wolf form and curled up and went to sleep on the mat and the 2 she-wolves did the same and snuggled up close to ranma, feeling safer when they were near him.


	2. Chapter 2

ranma awoke the next morning and let out a low growl to awaken his freinds and once theytoo awoke they crept down the stairs and smelt something cooking. they then entered the dining area to see some food just been set out and everyone appeard to have already arrived at the table. the air then filled gasps at the sight of 3 wolves entering the dining room. ranma and his friends took a whiff of the bowl of rice infront of them and instantly turned away. ranma then took on his human, male form, he then pict up the bowl and using his chop sticks picked up some of the rice and placed it in his mouth he then chewed on the rice and swallowed it before replacing the bowl back on the tabla and then noticed everyone was watching him closely to see what he said. "i give my most humble of apologies but we can't eat this...we are wolves not people...even if we can appear so...well any way could we speak about this engagment?" inquired ranma after his most polite way of regecting food.

"i'm sorry boy but that will have to be spoke of later unless you want to be late to school...i took the liberty of enrolling you 3 ino furinken high after all we can't have children outside of education, unless we want authorities knocking on our door" soun said while he never stopped smiling once. ranma on the other hand was furiouse, he could bare going to school but he knew very well that dawn and crystal would struggle, however, the point of authorities worried ranma after all what if they came to the door and found out a pack of wolves lived nearby, he couldn't put the pack in danger.

ranma then nodded and rose to set off to school only to nearly knocked over by akane as she rushed by so she could get to school, while nabiki simply called in a favor from someone who oed her money and got a lift to school. ranma and his freinds then crept out into the street and began on the journey to school, they found akane waiting by the gate impatiently. akane was about to complain that she had to wait for him until she saw the anger, the danger in his eyes so she decided to hold her toung for now atleast.

half way to school...

"umm...ranma i was wondering..." ranma turned to see akane trying to find the words to ask something she thought may cause ranma and his freinds to lash out "why didn't...the wolves...kill you when they..." she trailed off.

"when they found me" ranma finished for her and saw her nodd "because one of the 2 wolves that found me had recently lost her cub to hunters and well she saw me as a miracle in a way, also she could smell my curse, you see my girl form came from the spring of drowned girl and when i looked into her personal history she seemed to have lived with the wolves and was raised by them, she nursed them and took care of the pack and the wolves swore after she drowned in that spring that when she returned to them she would be excepted and now 1500 years later i fall into the spring, which well instantly made me part of the pack, however, i did have to prove i meant no harm to the pack and so one day i did when hunters attacked the weaker members of the pack while strong ones were off hunting, i fought them while in wolf form and scared a few of them off by turning into a human and back all in all though i protected the pack from a seriouse threat and from then on i was truly a part of the pack" ranma explained to akane who all the while had been listening intentily.

"but why weren't you hunting" akane asked

"because they felt i'd be a libility on a hunt and would cost them the prey, and besides someone had to protect the elderly and pups and females of the pack even if they could protect themselves. ranma answered.

"but why can you turn into a wolf and your dad can't" was akanes next question.

ranma then went on to explain about the wolf bite and how it enhanced his curse to allow him his wolf forms "by the way akane, don't tell pop about this, otherwise he won't leave us alone until he can become a wolf too after all there a lot cooler than pandas" ranma added.

they were approaching the school gates and crystal and dawn had once again took on their human forms. however, the were suprised to see an army of school boys blocking their paths, all of which suddenly charged and attacked akane, what also surprised ranma and his freinds that it appeard normal to akane so they simply enjoyed the show and in no time at all they were all unconciouse. it was then someone with a wooden sword came into view. the brown haired boy was babbling something about dating thee by defeating thee when he saw ranma and his freinds enter the school and he instantly started to 'try' to date with them.

"oh my dark rose and fragile flower, allow me kuno the blue thunder of furinkan high to date with thee" he declared before attempting to glomp the 2 teens, to only to have his clothing grabbed by the back of the neck by ranma. "how dare thee try and keep me from my fair maidens who are obviously in 'love' with me, you shall pay for this you fool" kuno declared before attempting to strike ranma with his wooden sword only to have it shredded by claws and he then turned to see ranmas finger nails had become claw "thow are't a demon i shall strike thee down and win the hearts of thee fair maidens" kuno then tried to strike him with yet another wooden sword, only to have it caught in ranmas fangs and snapped in 2 so he pulled out another (A/N if martial artists can do it why not kuno too)

ranma began to growl and kuno instantly took a step back out of surprise and fear, he then heard the two teens behind him growl too. kuno then looked into ranmas eyes and so the promise of danger "get away from the," ranma growled his voice become deeper and a lot more threatening, kuno was about to slowly retreat to the school when ranma said something else which terrafied kuno to no end "and if you EVER try anything like THAT again then i will KILL YOU" ranma growled and kuno sprinted inside the school faster than every before, ranma and the others then headed to class and arrived just as the late bell wrung,


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma had just arrived back at the tendos after school had finished. Ranma was still in a fowl mood from this morning. Ranma walked into the dining room to see soun and genma cowering against the wall at the sight of a growling blue wolf, that had cornered them.

"ranma…who…who is your new…friend" soun asked shakily.

"never seen her before" ranma replied as he glared at the wolf.

"and how would you know it's a she pervert" akane asked him while crossing her arms over her front.

"facial features" ranma replied annoyed by akane's insult. Ranma then got on all fours and took on his wolf form and let out a low growl and got the other wolfs attention. He then jumped out into the yard.

Wolf speak…

"_hey over here" ranma yelled to the other wolf._

"_what do you want, you insolent pup?" the she-wolf responded crankily as she dived out of the tendos household and growled at ranma._

"_get away from them" ranma declared as the wolves began circling each other._

"_this is no concern of yours…I just want my son back" she barked._

"_well you won't kind him here" ranma replied._

"_he must be here his father is so my son can't be far" the wolf barked back before lunging at ranma, who quickly dodged the attack. Ranma then pounced the wolf from the side and held the snarling wolf down._

"_now tell me who you are, I may know your son" ranma barked trying to end the battle before it hurt someone close to him._

"_you won't know him, he isn't a wolf" the wolf barked back and saw ranmas confused look. "err…ever heard of jusenkyo" she inquired and ranma instantly realized what she was talking about, he then nodded his head._

"_let me guess spring of drowned wolf" ranma asked and saw the wolf beneath him nod, he then got off her and helped her up "who are you" ranma asked again._

"_my name in nodoka soatome" the wolf answered and ranma then took on his human form and surprised nodoka at what he'd done._

Human speak…

"long time no see mum…hey crystal could you bring mum some hot water?" ranma requested, crystal nodded and went to get some hot water (she and dawn had been asked not intervene unless they had to).

"n…n…nodoka…" genma stuttered now even more scared, especially when she had hot water poured on her and reverted back to human.

"genma" nodoka replied with her voice full of anger, she then turned to ranma and tears could be seen in her eyes. "ranma is that really you" she asked her voice hopeful (she couldn't believe her search for her son was over even after he had called her mum).

"yes it is, oh and this crystal my sister, not by blood of course and this is dawn my fiance" ranma said unable to look away from his mother.

"fiance" everyone gasped in unison everyone that is except for ranma, dawn and crystal. "how can you be engaged to her you are to marry my dearest akane" soun declared.

"I proposed to dawn when the full moon was up and we were in the mountains looking at the stars, we'd had a relationship for months now and I wanted to be more than just good friends and it turned out she wanted the same" ranma then turned to dawn who was also looking at him caringly.

Sound then used his family's demon head "saotome you shall marry my akane, not this animal" he declared.

Ranma the turned back to soun's demon head and gave him a death glare and got on all fours everyone stepped back thinking ranma was going to go wolf on them, but it was much worse, ranma became a giant wolf, about the size of a full grown man stood up and the width of 2 fully grown men stood at their full height, his fur was as black as a starless sky on a moonless night, he had red eyes, he looked like the kinda wolf you'd see in your worst nightmares, ranma then growled at soun's demon head, showing his huge, sharp fangs, saliva began to drool out. Soun's demon head instantly faded, he then backed up to the wall and cowered at the sight of the ferocious wolf. Dawn then laid a hand on ranma's shoulder. He turned to his fiance and she shook her head. Ranma then went back to his human form and wiped his mouth.

Ranma then saw everyone's confused faces he then took a deep breath. "that was my alpha form, since it was an alpha that bit me I have a normal wolf form and the one you just saw an alpha form." Ranma then explained to everyone about what happened when the alpha of the pact had bit him.

nodoka then turned to face genma and raised her katana "now genma if i recall you made a sepuku pledge" nodoka said sweetly as she approached him.

"but nodoka...didn't i fulfill my pledge and now i have made ranma a man among men" genma pleaded as he began to sweat and back up against the wall.

"genma if i recall you left my only son with 2 vicious wolves and the only reason he survived was because of his curse and they are the ones who raised him and made him a man among men" replied nodoka as she raised her katana even higher.

"stop" nodoka then turned to see the source of the voice was non other than her son "i may not like what he did but i think you should give one last chance before you end his life" ranma reasoned.

"fine one last chance, after all there's no sense in ending his life...yet...genma I'll give you one more chance to make a man of my son and after how the wolves have raised that shouldn't be too hard." nodoka said as she re sheathed her katana.

"so mum you gonna tell us how you got cursed?" ranma asked.

"once i got to china i sought you out by asking around, i studied Chinese at school, i heard several cases where genma would steal numerous products in broad day light and would slip out while no one was looking, i then heard of some training ground. it took me a few weeks but i finally arrived at jusenkyo and i spoke to the guide who spoke of how you and your father had been to jusenkyo and while sparring you each fell into a cursed spring and i was furious to hear that genma had thrown you into the spring of drowned girl while you were too surprised to move, after he had fallen into the spring of drowned panda. it also turned out genma had stolen a scroll from the poor man" nodoka was interrupted when ranma gave her a scroll she was surprised by the fact ranma had the scroll but decided to continue her story deciding she would speak to ranma later about it. "anyway he told me he lost you 2 in the wolf forest, i was worried at first for ranma's life, until he told me the wolves won't harm anyone who has the curse that ranma has, he then told me which pool had which curse within it, when he told me above the spring of drowned wolf, i had an idea, a way to track you 2 down, i dived into the pool and when i emerged a wolf i took a whiff of the air and was delighted when i found your 2 scents and afterwards i continued my search for you 2 only this time by following your scents and now i have finally found you." nodoka finished and then looked around at everyone's shocked faces.

"you...cursed...yourself just so...you could find...ranma" stuttered akane in disbelief.

nodoka then nodded in reply.


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma was currently in his wolf form and was walking around nerima with dawn who was also in her wolf form; they had to leave the house to get some peace.

"_So dawn what do you want to do?" _Ranma

"_How about we go hunting I can't stand human food anymore" _dawn

"_Well you can't expect much from them after all they're only human"_ Ranma

The two wolves then began to head toward the forest just outside of nerima.

"Sasuke get rid of these mutts" called a voice which Ranma instantly recognized as kuno. A small ninja then jumped out in front of them and held up his wooden sword, shaking slightly when he saw his opponent; he swore he even saw the wolves smirk.

Ranma then approached the small ninja and let out a low growl and sasuke instantly took off leaving an after image of smoke, kuno then sweat dropped and wore an annoyed expression, he then rose his wooden sword and struck dawn while she wasn't looking and she yelped and hit the fence next to her, Ranma then turned and when he saw what kuno had done, his anger boiled over and he too on his alpha form and he began to approach the now stunned kuno growling menacingly, kuno then tried to swipe him with his sword, to which only allowed Ranma to catch it in his mouth and when he closed his jaws they snapped the sword into three separate pieces, he then spat out the piece that remained in his mouth, he then took another step to kuno and his face was now only inches away from kuno's he then let out a menacing growl and roared at kuno and a yellow stream then began to fall beneath kuno after it stopped kuno ran back inside crying like a baby, Ranma then took on his wolf form and slightly nudged his fiancé and helped her up.

Night…

Ranma and dawn had returned to the Tendo residence and received glares from everyone. Everyone was sat around the dining table except for nadoka who was currently sleeping upstairs "where have you been Ranma" yelled his 'father'

"Hunting with dawn" Ranma replied simply.

"Hunting?" soun asked nervously.

"Yeah we caught two dears" Ranma added and dawn only nodded in agreement.

"Wow you two did well" crystal responded with a smile "normally dears are too fast to catch" she added.

"So where are these dears" genma asked.

"Where do you think?" Ranma replied as he licked his upper lip.

"Oh so your not hungry then?" genma responded disturbed by Ranma's response.

"Yeah we're stuffed, we might go again tomorrow" Ranma said turning to dawn "anything to be with you" he added as he gave her a loving look.

"Ranma your to marry Akane not her and so you shall spend the day with Akane tomorrow to get to know her better" soun responded.

"I'm not going to marry a filthy human, I'm marrying one of my own kind, someone I truly care fore" Ranma responded harshly as he put an arm around dawn causing her to blush. "and don't think you can force me to marry that human either, you try and you'll have the whole pack hunting you down for causing them dishonour, the dishonour of treating dawn like a mindless mutt and trying force the future alpha of the pack to leave the pack and break dawn's heart and hurt my sister, my brother, wolf mother and my true father the alpha" Ranma added even more harsher than it was before when he saw genma about to protest he gave him a death glare and a low and angry growl.

"Your, true father?" Nabiki gasped, when she heard how heartless Ranma was towards genma he didn't even see him as a father, he saw the wolf as a father and he wasn't shy about it either.

"yeah he's been more like a father than this buffoon ever has" Ranma added as he and dawn went up stairs after taking their wolf forms, or as they saw it, there true forms.


	5. Chapter 5

Ranma's eyes shot open and he looked around the room, yet he couldn't see or smell anything different but something seemed off, it seemed like something bad was going to happen. Just then genma entered the room and he seemed very happy, Ranma then took on human form and stood his full height and stared at genma. "What are you so happy about panda boy?" Ranma asked.

"Today's the day you go on a date with Akane" he answered gleefully and Ranma then let out a deep low growl, which dawn and crystal heard and awoke and glared an genma.

"What! I am not going on a date with a human" Ranma growled as clenched his fists and the two she-wolves bared their fangs growling.

"Well you are engaged to her so it is only fitting…just give her a chance you may like her" genma said. Ranma just let out another low growl but had to do it, perhaps if he did he could find a way out of the engagement was Ranma's only thought. "listen boy I am your father and I command you to…" genma began yelling until Ranma's hand rose at unbelievable speed and gripped his neck and lifted him off the ground and pressed him against the wall, with his head touching the roof.

"listen genma you haven't been my father for 9 years now…you are not father to me and neither was I a son to you, you saw me as a meal ticket and now I have a new father the alpha of the pack…I'll go on this date on one condition I get to choose who I marry" Ranma barked before throwing him out through the open door and into the opposite wall.

Crystal and Dawn then took on their human forms and closed the door, Ranma then turned to them "go back to the pack, tell them I've hit a road block in the form of old family and a few ties need to be cut before I can return" Ranma said to them.

"Okay" crystal said understanding what Ranma was saying.

"I'm staying, I'm not leaving you with these humans" dawn said as she crossed her arms over her front. Ranma only nodded in agreement before leaving the room and heading down the steps to see Akane sitting at the table sipping her hot tea and from how she was acting Ranma could tell she was in a mood and wasn't happy about the date they were about to go on. Akane then finished her tea and walked out the door, soon followed by Ranma.

About an hour later…

Akane stopped outside a restaurant and Ranma then also stopped and looked at the place Akane was looking at and began walking inside with Ranma close behind her and they both sat at a single table, Ranma then looked round and saw a small flash of black fur and smirked, he had known who that was and she'd been following them all day, Ranma then saw dawn's eyes glaring through a bush, Ranma then turned back to see Akane just finish ordering, she then looked at him "you want anything Ranma?" she asked and Ranma simply crossed his arms and shook his head and the waiter then left. "why aren't you ordering?" she asked slightly annoyed by it.

"I don't eat human food" he replied simply "hope you can pay for this" he then added, earning a glare from Akane.

"isn't the man supposed to pay?" she asked, nearly yelling her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm a wolf why would I carry money, I'd rather hunt for my food like the rest of my kind" Ranma replied and then realized Akane didn't have any money and neither did he, but Ranma didn't care he could get out of the place before anyone got hold of him and besides he hadn't ordered anything so why should he pay the price that Akane did, without having any money.

Akane's meal then arrived and she began eating her ramen and was halfway through when Ranma's head perked up and he started looking round frantically. "she can't be here…how could she be here?" Ranma rambled as he looked around and Akane just lookd at him confused, when a purple haired woman entered asking if anyone knew where a female Ranma was, Akane then glared at Ranma.

"pervert" she then yelled as she threw her iced water over him activating her curse and with her sudden yell the purple haired woman had turned to see the now female Ranma and launched at him with her bomborios raised and ready to strike Ranma, Ranma then leaped out of the way and turned to face her opponent and took on wolf form causing everyone to gasp and run out of the restaurant screaming, Ranma then growled as he got ready to fight the Amazon that he remembered well as shampoo. The girl then launched at him only to be hit from the side and held down by another black wolf, a female one.


	6. Chapter 6

Ranma looked at dawn, "what are you doing dawn this is my fight, she is too dangerous for you to fight her" Ranma said worriedly. Dawn gave Ranma a disapproving look. Shampoo then gripped one of her bomborios hard, she then twisted her wrist so her hand faced up, she then bent her arm with immense speed and hit dawn in ribs causing her to go flying and to hit the wall full pelt before falling to the ground, hard and unconscious, Ranma looked at dawn, she had left a three inch in depth imprint on the wall, Ranma then plodded over to her and nudged her only she didn't move, Ranma felt his anger overflow, he noticed she was still breathing, however, his anger didn't subside as this Amazon was the reason he and the pack left china.

Ranma then turned to the Amazon and bared his sharp, white and deadly fangs, he began to approach her, growling, the Amazon then took another fighting stance, positioning her bomborios for attack, Ranma then launched himself at shampoo who blocked it with one of her bomborios to which Ranma lodged onto with his mouth on the larger part. Ranma then ripped the weapon from her hand and threw it to the other side of the restaurant she then turned back to the Amazon and got ready to pounce again, Ranma then leapt into the air, shampoo then threw her bomborios and struck Ranma in the chest, causing Ranma to fly into the wall and leave a huge dent in the wall, shampoo then smirked, knowing that it was nearly impossible to survive such a hit, however, what she didn't know was Ranma had faced hell when he was with genma and that alone gave her the strength to survive that attack and due to the life with the wolves she was stronger than ever. Shampoo turned ready to leave but stopped when she heard a low angry growl, she then spun around to see Ranma jump out of the crater in the wall, shampoo just looked at Ranma in shock which only grew when she saw all of her injuries begin to heal with incredible speed, Ranma then smirked at her expression. She then looked away from shampoo and to dawn, Ranma knew she had got to get her out of here, now that her anger had subsided she knew what to do and so leapt to where dawn lay and tossed her onto her back.

Ranma then turned back to the Amazon who had retrieved her second weapon that Ranma had tossed and was now blocking their path, Ranma then ran full speed at shampoo who slammed one of her bomborios onto the ground, where Ranma's head would have been if she hadn't jumped out of the way, while in mid leap Ranma tore into shampoo's left shoulder and landed on her shoulders pushing her onto the ground, Ranma then sprinted off back to the Tendo's he had a bone to pick with a certain blue haired tomboy, leaving the injured and heavily bleeding Amazon.

Tendo residence…

Ranma leapt through the open door and into the dining room and laid dawn on the table, everyone turned to see the female black wolf on the table then turned to Ranma, who then took human form and grabbed a kettle of hot water (anyone notice they almost always turn p out of nowhere and boiled within seconds and stayed hot never cooling) and shoved her hand into it and thus turning back into a boy, he then turned to see Akane glaring at him, he then returned the glare ten fold and began to growl as he approached her menacingly.

"what happened to her?" nadoka asked as she entered the dining room.

"an old friend of mine has come to nerima in search of my girl form and so Akane activates my curse and I take on my true form and got ready to face her when dawn got involved to try and help me only to be thrown into a wall and be nearly killed in the process" Ranma replied, his eyes then turned amber, with a slight glow, it was a slight side affect of his curse been mixed with the wolf DNA he had acquired from being bitten. However it normally only showed when his anger had reached its limits.

Nadoka then scowled at Akane as it was easy to see it was her fault that dawn was in this state. "anyways we the pack have one huge problem that Amazon has been hunting us for years well she's been hunting me for years follow me all the way from china to here…there is no where we can go where she won't follow and with dawn injured we won't get very far until she catches us" Ranma then said as he turned away from Akane. He couldn't deal with her just yet he had bigger fish to fry.

"why is she hunting you?" nadoka then asked.

"back when I was in china my curse had been activated I was eleven at the time I had found a town while I was hunting, I decided to brake off from the pack when I saw it, I told them I was getting some hot water and for them to go on without me, that I'd meet them at the clearing so they left I had made a reputation for being one of the strongest and fastest wolves of the pack. I took human form and approached the town looking for some hot water (she wore a red Chinese attire and kung fu pants, they resized when ever he went from wolf to human as in wolf form he absorbed them and the magic within him resized them). While I searched for hot water I had come across a tournament and was distracted by it and ended up walking into a Amazon with purple hair and knocked her over, she thought it was deliberate and challenged me, by then I had a good grasp on the language and excepted it not knowing their traditions and laws which stated if a girl from outside their village defeated one of them then that Amazon would hunt you down to the ends of the earth and kill you and beat her and she began trying to kill me, I did manage to run through a bath house and lose her after I became male again. She then continued hunting me and soon found out about my family the pack and began hunting them, she must of found some tracks leading to the tunnels, we thought they were all covered I guess we were wrong" Ranma replied.

Ranma then walked outside and took on his wolf form and let out a loud howl, it was then crystal returned in wolf form with a larger grey male wolf.

Wolf speak…

"What's wrong Ranma?" crystal asked when she heard the howl.

"she's back" Ranma replied "I need you to tend to dawn, leave as soon as you can as for me I'm taking that Amazon down once and for all" Ranma replied.

"not alone your not" the grey wolf said, Ranma then turned for him, ears perking up he hadn't noticed him earlier.

"silver is that really you?" Ranma asked the shock evident in his voice.

"you bet it is" silver replied as he pounced on Ranma they then rolled about and tussled, never separating or stopping until Ranma came out on top "you've still got it" silver said as he got back to his feet, Ranma could always beat him in their tussles but they were always close though. Ranma then took on human form as did his brother, he looked like he was in his late twenties he had white hair, he wore a white suit (the clothes came with the human form, they were random but remain the same all the time) and he had blue eyes. Ranma then turned to crystal who had also taken human form and was tending to daw and was pleased to see her wounds healing even if slower than they normally would after Ranma's mystical bite.

"Ranma why can't you just talk to her you know Chinese can't you come to some understanding?" nadoka asked.

"no there laws are very pacific there would be no point in trying she'd attack strait away" Ranma replied.

"so you haven't even tried" Nabiki then pointed out.

"human's can't be spoken to, they can't be trusted and there is no way I am going to try and make her understand this situation human's are too stubborn, too dense to understand" Ranma retorted, it was then he smelt it the blood of the Amazon.


	7. Chapter 7

Ranma took on his true form once again, the scent of the Amazon's blood from the wound he'd given her was getting stronger by the second, Silver then took on his true form and began to walk into the garden with Ranma.

"No this is my fight…I'm the reason she's here I will not put you guys in danger again" Ranma said to his brother as shampoo entered, gripping her still bleeding shoulder.

"where wolf girl?" shampoo asked upon entering and then saw Ranma and instantly recognized him she then raised her weapons and launched at him, Ranma leapt into the air and landed on the bomborio she had thrusted forward, Ranma the pounced on her pushing her down and pinned her arms to the ground, he showed his fangs, growling deeply. All he would have to do was tare into her neck and he would never have to worry about her again, however, wolves were proud creatures not something to murder something to get rid of it.

"don't do it Ranma you're better than that" wheezed a weak voice, almost a whisper, Ranma's head then turned to see dawn, awake but still weak, Ranma then jumped off her, doing a backward flip in the air as he turned human again and landed on his feet, confusing the Amazon, Ranma then tried something he never had that went against all his principles, everything he believed in, Ranma took in a deep breath and what came out surprised everyone, he began to speak Chinese to the Amazon.

"Shampoo why do you hunt me all I did was bump into you" Ranma said.

"I don't hunt you I hunt that red haired girl and it's Chinese Amazon law if a female outsider defeats and shames an Amazon that Amazon must hunt her to the ends of the earth and kill her" shampoo explained, making more sense in her native tongue.

"But that only applies if they are indeed female" Ranma replied.

"Yes and she is" shampoo replied.

"Well that was me, I was cursed at jusenkyo, fell in the spring of drowned girl" Ranma replied, smirking thinking he'd stopped her in her tracks.

"Prove it" shampoo replied.

"guys get some hot water ready" Ranma called back to the wolves, crystal went and got a kettle, while Ranma leapt into the air and landed in the koi pond, activating his curse, he then pulled himself, or rather herself out of the koi pond and leapt into the air and landed where he was before, crystal then poured the hot water over him and he instantly became male again.

"I need to tell this to Chinese Amazon elders but before I go" shampoo said in Chinese as she leapt in front of Ranma and kissed his cheek before running off, still gripping her bleeding shoulder.

"Hopefully that will be the last we see of her" Ranma said as he turned back to everyone and Akane didn't look too pleased, Akane then wacked him with her mallet.

"You pervert"

As Ranma was launched into the air no one expected Ranma to do what he did next he took on wolf form and positioned himself nose down tail in the air and began to fall back down towards the Tendo dojo at full speed like an approaching missile.

"Looks like Ranma learnt a few new tricks when battling shampoo in china in the trees" silver said as he saw his brother approaching and instantly saw his target and smirked.

Ranma then collided with Akane and knocked her over as his paws struck her shoulders, Akane hit the ground full force and was pinned down by Ranma, he was growling at her baring his fangs, Ranma then dug his claws into her shoulders and his back ones into her knees before retracting them and getting off of her, Akane then tried to get up and found she couldn't without intense pain.

"Ranma what did you do to my little girl" soun exclaimed as began to cry, seeing Akane's multiple small wounds.

Ranma then took on his human form "a little pay back maybe now she'll learn her lesson not to mess with a wolf and after what she's done today she's lucky I don't tare her head off" Ranma replied anger filling his voice as remembered what had happened earlier at the restaurant he was forced to go to. Soun was about to say more but Ranma let a low threatening growl and he instantly shut up, Ranma then walked up to dawn who still laid on the table. "You okay" Ranma asked (still in human form, speaking wolf).

"I'll be fine…just need some rest" she replied.

"okay" Ranma said as he picked her up and took her upstairs and laid her down on the mat in their room.

Ranma then headed down stairs.

That night…

All the wolves except Ranma were in 'bed', silver had gone back to the pack he didn't like being near humans especially when his guard was down, the girls including nadoka were also in bed the only ones up were Ranma, soun and genma.

"I've made my choice I am going to marry dawn not Akane" Ranma said. They were all sitting around the dining table.

"now see here Ranma you made a commitment and you have to honour a commitment, you are engaged to my Akane so you shall marry her not some dog you met in the woods" soun stated.

"she is not a dog" Ranma roared "she is what I am a wolf, a proud beautiful wolf…and anyway I said I would go out with Akane and then decide who I shall marry and I choose dawn" Ranma replied remembering the terms he set with genma about going on his date.

"Ranma you are honour bound to marry Akane and despite what you may think you are human not a wolf" soun retorted "and there will be no more said on the matter" soun then added, Ranma then let out a threatening roar.

"don't you ever call me that" Ranma roared as raised his hand and turned his blunt nails into sharp claws, soun raised his arm on reflex to block the attack only to have it clawed his arm leaving deep wound before storming upstairs soun and genma then rushed to bandage the wound.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Ranma checked on dawn. "How are you feeling dawn?" Ranma asked, in his true form as he nudged her slightly. Dawn's eyes slowly opened and gave Ranma a weak look.

"She's still weak, but she's healing and tonight's the full moon it should increase the healing process" crystal said as she sat beside Ranma in her true form, looking over dawn.

"Mark my words Akane will pay for this and so will that Chinese amazon" Ranma growled.

"You're better than that Ranma but if any permanent damage is done there will be a blood bath of Tendo blood curtsey of the pack" crystal replied angrily.

"That's if I don't get them first" Ranma growled "I'll see ya later I've got to go to that dumb human school" Ranma complained as he left the room and took on human form.

Downstairs…

Akane was eating her breakfast when she spotted her dad's arm and hand covered in bandages. "Dad what happened to your arm?" Akane asked.

"Err…nothing dear…now why don't you and Ranma get to school" Soun replied knowing he told her the truth their hopes of marrying his dear 'sweet' Akane. Akane then turned to look at Ranma who was returning from the kitchen with some raw chicken and glared at him.

"I know this has something to do with you" Akane yelled at Ranma. Ranma then approached her menacingly and grabbed her neck with his right hand and lifted her off the ground.

"yeah I did that to his arm and he deserved it like most of you Tendos" Ranma growled as he increased his grip, Soun then got to his feet and was prepared to discipline Ranma as was Genma, however, the minute they took a step towards him, Ranma let out an intimidating growl as he turned his head to face them, baring his fangs at them as his eyes turned amber, they instantly began to back off.

"Why don't you go back to your dog of a girlfriend before I pound you into oblivion you perv…" Akane yelled as Ranma began to increase his grip on Akane's neck cutting off her oxygen supply.

"she is not a dog SHE IS A WOLF and if she doesn't recover from what happened yesterday I will give you the most slow and agonizing death that is possible." Ranma threatened before throwing Akane into the wall, causing her to collapse to the floor. Ranma then headed out and began to trip to school with Akane not far behind.

School…

Ranma and Akane walked in through the school gates to the usual army of the male student body began to attack Akane, most of which went flying in Ranma's direction when Akane struck them to which Ranma either side stepped out of the way or used a rolling kick to kick them away. Soon after all the boys to have attacked were out cold on the ground. It was then kuno decided to make his presence known.

"now I shall defeat thee fair maiden Akane so she can date with thee" kuno ranted as he began to swing his wooden sword.

"Hey it's the dork with a stick" Ranma said as he leant against the tree smirking.

"How dare thee" kuno replied.

"Oh I dare" Ranma replied.

"Have at thee the winner shall have the fair maiden Akane's hand" kuno declared.

"I already have that I've been trying to get rid of it since day one" Ranma replied, smirking at the fact kuno had forgotten his fright and so soon.

"How dare thee you must defeat Akane to date her and you here say you already have her hand"

"Yeah and just for the record I've already beaten her, many times "Ranma replied.

"perfect I shall win the maidens hand by defeating the one to defeat her" kuno declared as he ran at Ranma swinging his weapon, Ranma simply jumped over kuno and out of the way of his sword Ranma twisted the wooden sword out of his hand and got kuno in a head lock, cutting off his oxygen before dropping him to the ground unconscious. Ranma was then about to head to class when a slight breeze went in his direction and Ranma stopped and began sniffing the air.

"I haven't smelt that scent in quite a while but still how could she be here" Ranma said before heading to class, constantly looking round and sniffing the air for a single hint of the scent of his old friend.

Class…

The teacher then said there was a new boy joining the class and his name was ukyo who came in and introduced 'himself' by making and dishing out okanomiyaki as if it was going out of style and within seconds everyone in class had a plate only Ranma's had a special message on it.

'YOU ARE SO DEAD SAOTOME'

Ranma then put some of the meal to his lips and spat back out instantly causing everyone to gasp and look shocked everyone was praising it left and right and Ranma just spat it out like it was rotten, even ukyo looked shocked, Ranma had loved the stuff when he was younger.

"is there something wrong with my cooking saotome, is it not good enough for you" 'he' roared as 'he' got out the giant spatula on 'his' back and began trying to strike Ranma who simply leapt on top of it and looked ukyo in the eyes.

"Hey ukyo long time no see" Ranma said, ukyo was shocked he remembered her they were only five years old last they saw each other "why do you pose as a boy?" Ranma then asked as he leapt off her spatula.

"How did you know…you thought I was a boy all those years ago" ukyo stated shocked.

"Your scent" Ranma replied "and as for your cooking let's just say my taste has changed since the last time we met" Ranma replied.

Ukyo was about to press the matter further, everyone loved her cooking, however, she then remembered that Genma had promised Ranma would marry her and even got free meals because of it with him supposedly been future family. "how could you do that you were supposed to marry me and you left me and cost my family thousands in unpaid meals" ukyo yelled as she swung at Ranma who jumped out of the way and nearer to the window.

"That was Genma not me and I'm only here to burn a few bridges your grudge is with him not me" Ranma replied calmly.

"wrong you also got free meals and we are honour bound to wed and nothing is going to change that, it is the only way to restore our honour and for you to pay for all you took" ukyo yelled as she swung at Ranma again who dodged by leaping out of the window backwards, never looking away from Ukyo.

"I will not marry you…there is only one I love and it's because of you humans that she…is hurt bad…so don't you dare try and tell me what to do" Ranma yelled back at ukyo.


	9. Chapter 9

Ranma then landed on his feet in front of the school doors before turning and running off, stopping at the gate and turning round briefly to see Ukyou glaring at him with tear stained eyes, she then gripped her giant spatula and hopped onto the window ledge and prepared herself to leap after Ranma. Ranma then turned away and ran, letting out a loud howl as he ran.

Meanwhile…

Crystal was still tending to dawn's wounds "hopefully the moon will heal your wounds faster" crystal said solemnly, the moon seemed to have mystical abilities when it came to wolves especially those with jusenkyo magic running through their veins thanks to a bite of a cursed one. She then heard Ranma's howl, a howl that meant trouble, danger, crystal then stood up in her human form and headed downstairs. She then headed to the porch and looked out and saw Ranma run into the garden and came to a screeching halt, he then looked at his sister.

"What's going on?" crystal asked him concerned; Ranma had always been a danger magnet but ever since coming back to Japan things seemed to get worse by the day.

"Another blast from my past. It's a good thing dawn wasn't at school today, if she had it would have been a blood bath" Ranma explained "now where is that panda" Ranma snarled as his hands became clawed fists, Ranma then stormed past crystal and began sniffing the air and picked up the putrid stench of his 'pop' in seconds, Ranma then stormed into the living area to find him playing shogi with soun, nadoka was sat down cleaning her katana when she noticed Ranma's rage.

"what is it Ranma?" she asked when Ranma past her and went strait for genma, gripping his neck and lifting off the ground and, soun then stood up and grabbed Ranma's arm.  
"put your father down Ranma" soun said as he tried to pull Ranma's arm away from genma, it didn't even budge, Ranma then decked him before kicking him in the stomach, sending him flying into a wall, never looking away from genma.

"this is no father of mine, this thing, this human is the cause of all my troubles, he has got me engaged to another human other than that Akane, but Ukyou as well just so he could get a free meal, then when he finds me after 9 years he makes the same mistake and gets me engaged to a stubborn mule, in fact a mule would be better than a human and don't think I don't know why you did it this time, to stay here with out rent or helping out as well as the opportunity to live off the money I would earn from teaching at these stupid, pointless dojo's, just like always I am nothing but a simple meal ticket to you and yet you wonder why I want to live in the wild with my own kind" Ranma roared at genma as he pulled back his left hand and stretched his claws as he prepared to slit Genma's throat. When a soft but firm hand gripped his right shoulder. Ranma then looked round, eyes fuelled by rage, his fangs baring, ready to strike within a seconds notice. But what he saw made his rage begin to fade; it was still there just not as strong.

"Don't Ranma, your better than him and besides it isn't your place to take his life it's mine" nadoka said as her soft motherly expression turned into a hard one that would terrify a hardened criminal, a killers glare. Ranma then released his grip on Genma's neck causing him to fall to the ground on all fours, gripping his neck while gasping for breath, Ranma then lowered his arm.

Nadoka then gripped her katana and raised it to strike genma when Ranma outstretched his right arm, blocking the blade in mid swing. "no it's not his time yet and besides that's too good a death for him, too quick he should suffer like I have, like you have, besides I still need him to cancel the engagements, without putting you, me and our family in danger" Ranma said as he lowered his arm, knowing that if he or nadoka tried breaking off the engagements it would them both and the pack in danger as his fiancés both appeared to be violent.

Nadoka, then looked at Ranma for a moment, surprised by what he'd just said, not just by his sudden defence of genma but by the fact he referred to her as part of the family, while he didn't even see genma as his father anymore yet he still saw her as a mother. "now what are we going to do about Ukyou, the girl the panda got me engaged to" Ranma then said as he looked down at genma.


	10. Chapter 10

Ranma had headed up to the guest room to check on Dawn, she was in the same condition she was in when he left that morning, all Ranma could do was hope the full moon would heal her, the full moon had always affected the wolves, it would normally just make them slightly stronger and faster, however, when it was mixed with the curses of jusenkyo as well as the blood of a wolf the wolf would become stronger, faster, more vicious and increased their healing capabilities. The moon would rise in tomorrow night, Nodoka then came in and rested a hand on Ranma's shoulder.

"don't worry Ranma she'll be fine just don't give up hope" Nodoka said trying to comfort him.

"I know it's just it makes me so angry that she got hurt trying to protect me…what are we going to do about Ukyo?" Ranma asked as he turned to his mother.

"I don't know" Nodoka sighed, they had been downstairs for an hour and no one could come up with a sane plan.

"I guess I'll have to get rid of that human like I did the last one 'talk' and if that doesn't work then she'll see the real me" Ranma replied.

The next day…

Ranma had taken on his hybrid form, his ears had become more triangular, his flat teeth had become fangs, his blunt nails had become claws, he had grown a tail and fur on several areas of his body. Ranma approached the school, his hands turned fists, Akane lagging behind him, ukyo stood in the centre of the school grounds, her giant spatula drawn and ready to fight Ranma.

The minute Ranma walked through the gate ukyo launched at him with her spatula, Ranma weaved to the side to dodge the strike before grabbing a hold of it and keeping a tight grip on it to stop ukyo from pulling it back to strike again.

"ukyo what do you have to gain from this?" Ranma asked, in a bored tone.

"honour, you disgraced my family and soiled our honour so I set off to find you so I could regain my honour" ukyo spat at him, venom dripping in her voice.

"and the only way t get back your honour is either through marriage, repairing the broken promise of genma Saotome or to kill me, death of the fiancé would end the engagement and restore your honour" Ranma said in a neutral tone as he analyzed the situation.

"you got that right now fight me" ukyo roared.

"not here…meet me here at midnight and we shall settle this there and then once and for all" Ranma proposed with a smirk, he knew he couldn't go all out here without exposing his secret and jeopardising the packs safety.

"fine but if you don't show and or try and run away again I will track you down and kill you" ukyo threatened, Ranma only gave her a smirk and a nod, Ranma and Akane then headed to class as did ukyo.

Midnight…

Ukyo stood in the middle of the school grounds like she did that morning, she then heard the rustling of leaves and turned to the tree in the far corner of the grounds to see a shadowy figure jump down from the tree. "so you decided to show" ukyo said as she glared at Ranma.

"of course I showed human" Ranma replied in a ground before leaping in front of ukyo, about a metre of distance between them, Ranma then relaxed and trusted his head back and basked in the light of the full moon, feeling strength and power surge through him, he then glared at ukyo and took on a fighting stance and prepared himself for her first strike.

Ukyo then ran at Ranma with her spatula and began to swing it at his head, Ranma's arm seem to blur and within a fraction of a second his right arm had risen and blocked the attack, ukyo then jumped back and began swinging her spatula at him full force at any and every angle, which Ranma blocked with ease every time, not only surprising ukyo with his speed but with the fact that her attacks hadn't even scratched him. "but how?" ukyo gasped out as she took a few steps back to try and catch her breath.

"behold the true power of the wolf when enhanced by the light of the full moon" Ranma replied with a smirk.

"wolf?" ukyo questioned still out of breath, sweat on her forehead beginning to slide down her face.

"I told you I have changed since the last time you saw me" Ranma replied. Ranma then smirked before morphing his form into that of a wolf before falling on all fours, Ranma began to growl at ukyo, baring his white, sharp fangs.

"but how?" ukyo gasped.

Ranma then pounced on her forcing her to fall onto her back, ukyo froze, she was paralyzed by fear, she had chosen to hunt Ranma down to either marry or kill him, at that very moment she realized what a fool she was for believing she could kill him, fear gripped her, she knew she was doomed the minute she challenged Ranma and now she was going to die.

Ranma could smell it, her fear and this wasn't the first time he smelt it either, every time he killed his prey that scent of fear would nearly overwhelm him, Ranma then closed his eyes and shook his head slightly before backing away from ukyo and reverting back to human form. "you can't beat me ukyo…I am truly sorry for what I and genma did…that it destroyed your honour but there is nothing I can do, I can not marry you because i am in love with someone else and I won't let you kill me either…I'm sorry" Ranma replied.

Clouds began to form, blocking the moons light and light rain began to fall down on them activating Ranma's curse turning him from a he to a she, she then sighed before looking directly at ukyo expecting her stare, laugh or mock him, however, what he saw surprised him beyond belief, all that laid where ukyo once was, was her clothes and giant spatula. Ranma began to approach the pile when the clothes began to move and the head of a small orange fox peeked out of the clothes, Ranma then sighed whilst shaking her head before approaching her.

"you followed me to jusenkyo" Ranma sighed and the small fox only nodded her head "did everyone know I was there, you're the second person to have followed me there" Ranma stated In disbelief before gathering up the pile of clothes and the fox, positioning her so that her clothes sheltered her from the rain and carried the satula on his back before beginning to walk back to the dojo.


	11. Chapter 11

Ranma returned to the Tendo residence and headed upstairs to the guest room, still holding Ukyo's clothing, spatula and the small fox, whose head peeped out of the pile of clothing, he then turned into the guest room. Ranma then proceeded to put Ukyo's clothes in the corner of the room with the spatula before placing her on the floor, Ranma then approached Dawn who was beginning to get to her feet and fully bask in the little light of the full moon that shone through the storm clouds, restoring her energy, healing her.

Ranma smirked when he looked at Dawn, he could see that even with most of the light of the moon blocked it was still working its magic on her. Ranma then took on his true form and approached Dawn "so how are you feeling?" Ranma asked in concern.

"A lot better, still weak but I can feel my strength returning" Dawn replied, smiling at Ranma, she then noticed the small fox approaching them "who's this?" Dawn then proceeded to ask.

"This is Ukyo, apparently fatty down there has gotten me engaged to more than one girl, however, Ukyo has little interest in marrying me, she just wants to restore her families honour at all costs" Ranma replied, the small fox then nodded her head, Dawn then laid down to rest, in the light of the full moon, Ranma then proceeded to take Ukyo down stairs so that she could become human again.

Ranma and Ukyo stalked into the dining area to see Nodoka sharpening her katana, Genma sweating like crazy while he played shogi with Soun, Akane lifting weights, Kasumi serving tea and Nabiki calculating this months profits. Ranma then took on her human form and proceeded to get some hot water from the kitchen, before using it to become male and to turn Ukyo human, Ranma then tossed her a blanket to cover herself before sending her up stairs to get dressed. Ranma then turned to Nodoka.

"Ukyo is under control, all that we need to do is find a way to restore her honour and if we don't she would be disowned by her family to restore their honour" Ranma stated before sitting next to her.

"okay, well that shouldn't be too hard, looks like Genma's out of the fire, for now" Nodoka said as she began to contemplate how she could restore the girls honour.

The next day…

Ranma awoke on the mat and rose to his paws and nudged Crystal to wake her up before doing the same to Dawn, "how ya feeling?" Ranma then proceeded to ask as Dawn rose to her paws.

"Strong" Dawn replied as she began to stretch, Ranma could barley stop smiling, the wolves then proceeded to go downstairs and get ready to go to there human school when Ukyo came up to Ranma, recognising his wolf form from the night before, Ranma then looked towards Ukyo before taking on his human form.

"You gonna stop attacking me now?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah…sorry about that…listen I wanna start off fresh, friends?" Ukyo asked as she thrusted her hand out, which Ranma just stared at for a moment before taking it.

"Fine, now we better get going" Ranma replied before heading outside and began to make his way to school, with Ukyo, Crystal and Dawn close behind him, now in human form.

School…

As Ranma and co were heading towards the door Ranma's danger sense went off and spun round on his heel just in time to block a giant, heavy umbrella from striking his head with both hands.

"Saotome, prepare to die" an angry voice yelled from the other side of the 'weapon' Ranma then looked up to see a boy around his age in a yellow top, kung fu pants and a bandanna.

"Do I know you" Ranma asked in a bored tone before pushing the 'weapon' back and hitting the boy in the gut in with it, the boy then stumbled back.

"Ranma you put me through hell" the boy cried back before thrusting his 'weapon' forward again, to only go through the heart of Ranma's after image, Ranma then appeared behind the boy and pulled him into a headlock.

"Now who the hell are you?" Ranma roared.

"You really don't know?" the boy gasped out as it became harder to breath.

"If I knew, would I be asking" Ranma replied before releasing him from his grip and decking him before pinning him on his back with his foot, he then began to apply pressure to his chest "now who are you" Ranma asked forcefully.

"Ryoga Hibiki, remember yet, I challenged you to man to man fight and you ran away, you coward" Ryoga roared at Ranma as he tried to get back to his feet only to be slammed back down as Ranma applied more pressure.

"Ryoga, Ryoga…Ryoga" Ranma muttered to himself, trying to place him when he was struck by old memories and he snapped his fingers "Hibiki, now I remember…you challenged me to a fight over bread and you set the time and place, the lot behind your house at noon and I had to wait three days and you never showed" Ranma roared as he glared at Ryoga, his anger beginning to peek.

"Yeah but when I got there on the fourth day, you had already hightailed and ran like the coward you are" Ryoga roared back, Ranma then began to increase the pressure again.

"No one calls me a coward" Ranma growled before stepping off the boy and gripping his neck and lifting him off the ground and into the air "so how about we pick up where we left off" Ranma growled before throwing him to the ground about three metres away, Ryoga then stumbled to his feet and charged at Ranma, swinging his 'weapon' like a maniac, only to slice Ranma's after image again, he then looked up to see Ranma soaring in the sky before landing behind him, Ryoga then turned to see Ranma turning t face him and strike him with a rolling kick, sending him flying into the school walls. Ryoga then charged at Ranma once and swung a punch at Ranma, who leaped to dodge it, planning to strike from behind again, except this time Ryoga swung the umbrella at Ranma, striking him in the gut. Ranma then struck the ground, stood upright, gripping his gut as he began to skid backwards before coming to a halt and glaring at Ryoga who smirked at him.

"Not bad Ryoga, but not good enough" Ranma retorted as he stood upright and let go of his gut and began to crack his fingers before taking on his hybrid form and charging at Ryoga, who swung his fist at Ranma when he was close enough to strike to only have Ranma catch it in his clawed hand, Ranma then began to increase the strength of his grip on Ryoga's hand, Ryoga gritted his teeth as pain thundered through his body, Ryoga then went into a rolling kick and struck Ranma in the rips, causing him to release his grip and stumble back. It was then the final bell wrung and everyone still outside charged for the door, Ranma then let out a sigh "guess we're out of time, we'll finish this later human, but until then" Ranma sighed before striking Ryoga in the gut with his fist, cracking several bones in the process, Ryoga then stumbled back and fell to the ground unconscious, Ranma then scooped him up and took him to the nurses office, before heading to class, now with an excuse for being late.


	12. Chapter 12

End of school…

Ranma was heading out of the school building when a familiar, annoying and tainted scent wafted into his nostrils Ranma then stepped to the side, just in time to dodge a punch to the head, Ranma then silently and swiftly span round to see Ryoga, who didn't look exactly happy to see Ranma.

"Well if it isn't Ryoga, I didn't think I would see you for another month that punch I landed broke three ribs and yet you appear fully healed" Ranma observed as he looked over Ryoga's form and stance.

"That was nothing compared to the hell you put me through, now Ranma Saotome prepare to die" Ryoga roared before charging at Ranma swinging his umbrella at him. Ranma then jumped backwards, out of the 'weapons' reach.

"Listen Ryoga if you're going to kill me your going have to try a lot harder than that" Ranma stated arrogantly.

"How dare you…now Saotome prepare to die" Ryoga yelled before launching at Ranma once again, Ranma, however, just jumped out of the way again before turning and continuing on his way 'home' he had bigger fish to fry than Ryoga, he needed to figure out the best way to sever his ties to his father so that he can leave, his honour still in tact and marry the one he loves and return to the pack. Ryoga continued to follow Ranma, attempting to strike him from behind, each time Ranma dodged with little effort, each time not even sparring Ryoga a glance, until they reached the park when Ranma finally lost his patience, Ranma then span round on his heel and stopped Ryoga's attack with his right hand, catching it in his firm grip before throwing it back at Ryoga, multiplying the force of it ten fold, sending Ryoga spinning backwards.

Ryoga then looked up and glared at Ranma, he stood in a relaxed stance, he wasn't taking him seriously, Ryoga then ran at Ranma once again, only this time Ranma dodged before striking Ryoga in the gut once again. Ryoga stumbled back before regaining his posture; Ranma hadn't hit him as hard as before.

"Ranma you coward, stop taking this so lightly and fight back" Ryoga roared before launching at Ranma, throwing several punches at Ranma to only have Ranma block tem and begin to strike back, forcing Ryoga to retreat, nearing the fountain, Ryoga noticed this and glared at it before leaping into the air and over the fountain, to avoid the water, Ranma then leapt into the air and began to follow his opponent, to only have Ryoga throw his umbrella at the top of the fountain, shattering it and causing the cold water to shoot out like an erupting volcano, engulfing Ranma in cold water, activating his curse, Ranma the proceeded to land about a metre away from Ryoga, now female.

"R…R…Ranma" Ryoga stuttered out as he took in the sight of the busty red head, only then did he notice her predatory stare and stance, that there was something inhuman about her.

"Yep I picked up a curse in China although it's more of a blessing for me…now you still wanna fight me?" Ranma roared at Ryoga. Ryoga then took on his stance once again "although, might as well make things more interesting, you want me to stop holding back…your gonna regret asking me to fight back" Ranma growled as he began to morph his form into that of a wolf before letting out a low and threatening growl.

"So it looks like I'm not the only one who learnt that trick" Ryoga laughed before taking on the form of a black wolf, with blood red eyes and with fangs slightly sharper than Ranma's. Ryoga then launched at Ranma, pouncing onto his side, causing Ranma to crash to the ground, still stunned by what Ryoga had done, Ryoga then pressed Ranma on his back, growling furiously, his fangs drenched in saliva.

Ryoga was about to bite into Ranma's neck when Ranma bit into his shoulder, Ryoga then let out a loud whine and stumbled off Ranma, Ranma then smirked as he got back up to his paws and let out a low growl. "so what happened to you?" Ranma asked.

"I followed you to China, to jusenkyo a red haired girl knocked me into a spring and after I found out how to become human again I began to search for you again when I was attack by a stray wolf, it looked half starved and mad, it bit into my arm when I tried to block its attack as it pounced on me and when it did I felt a power wash over me, a primitive instinct and when I gave into it I became this and showed that wolf no mercy" Ryoga explained with a smirk "what about you?"

"I met a pack of wolves that took me in, my cursed form originated from a woman who helped them, healed them so they took me in out of honour and respect and love, they raised me as there own and did a much better job than my biological father ever could…hold on you said jusenkyo, god was there some sort of sign saying 'Ranma went to jusenkyo' or something, you're the third one to follow me there 'sigh' so what curse did you pick up, I guess it explains why your scent was tainted by it, your curse modifies your DNA and your scent" Ranma replied.

"I will never tell you now Saotome prepare to die" Ryoga roared before charging at Ranma to only have Ranma leap into the air and knock Ryoga into the water, turning him into a small black pig.

"thought that would work, your curse affects you in either form except with me it just changes gender so, however, you change species" Ranma said as he looked at the small pig "see ya later come back when you can beat me" Ranma then said before taking on her human form and leaving the park. Not noticing Akane walk into the park with her friends and adopt Ryoga.

That night…

Ranma sat in the corner of the dining room, the other wolves had gone up to the pack to give them an update on what was going on and maybe even hunt, the humans sat around the dining table eating rice and ramen with noodles, Ukyo looked towards Ranma through out dinner, unsure what to make of him, who he was, when he was younger he had been a mischievous kid and then the night she fought him, he appeared willing to kill her and then he acted as if she was a old dear friend and yet he mysterious, acting like he didn't entirely trust her.

Ranma then looked up at the table and Ukyo averted her gaze, Ranma then noticed Akane feeding a small black pig some rice, a pig that wore a yellow bandanna. "Akane are you sure it's a good idea getting a pet piglet when we live in a house that is full of wolves?" Nabiki questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry I won't kill him as long as he behaves" Ranma said as he glared at the small pig that began to squeal angrily at him, Ranma then growled threateningly and glared at Ryoga, making eye contact and he suddenly went quiet, it was as if Ranma was in charge, Ryoga just wasn't aware why, however, Ranma knew why Ryoga suddenly stopped and went quiet, Akane then glared at Ranma and gave him a threatening look that didn't even waver him, Ranma just glared at Akane, threateningly.


End file.
